Flexible boots are commonly employed in aircraft and automobiles for protecting bearings from foreign object damage (e.g., dust and sand), thereby extending their useful life. Control rod bearings are particularly critical in rotorcraft since rotor blade pitch is dependent upon the integrity of such bearings. Beyond the requirement for providing protection there is a need for periodic inspection of critical bearing components to determine the extent of wear. These inspections are typically done by manually inserting a feeler gauge between the bearing liners to determine if the bearings have worn excessively and are in need of replacement. A problem with this procedure, however, is that it requires that the protective boot be removed or destroyed for proper inspection. Replacement of the boot, regardless of whether the bearing needs replacement or not, entails the disassembly of the control rod. Such disassembly is time consuming, costly, and results in undesirable aircraft down time.